


Casual Confession

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano will never understand how Spain can feel so much and be so casual about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Confession

Spain is still smiling, the bastard, and Romano’s vision blurs by tears.

“What?!” manages to blurt out Romano.

“I love you, Roma,” says Spain, with that sad little half smile he has when he’s not sure if he should keep smiling, but he’s going to keep doing it because that’s the only thing this idiot does.

Romano wipes his eyes. “Fuck you!” yells Romano, and his voice breaks because how dare he say that now? Here, in the middle of the day and the middle of the street. He hits Spain. “Why?! Why are you saying this now?!”

“Because,” says Spain, and his smile turns sad. “I thought of how nice it would be to kiss you. And I can’t stop myself anymore. But I also want you to kiss me,” he kept saying, pulling Romano against his chest. Because he can see though Romano’s tears, through his anger, and all of his angry swearing. He always can.

But Romano can only be angry about how much time they have wasted.

Because he sees now, that he has loved him too. For so long that it might seem like an eternity to humans.

“You fucking goddamn idiot,” mumbles Romano against Spain’s chest, and clings to him, grasping at any part of Spain that he can reach.

“I know,” says Spain, kissing his hair, his forehead, his lips.

And all the while Romano cannot - _will not_ -, let go of him.


End file.
